1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor apparatus, in particular, to a semiconductor device with fake functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
For design and development of semiconductor apparatus, it needs very expensive and longtime research. However, unscrupulous manufacturers may copy or clone the semiconductor's intellectual property by reverse engineering. The reverse engineering, which typically relies primarily on obtaining top view SEM/TEM inspections of a circuit or according to database clone, in essence tries to bypass the typical product development cycles and expenses involved in producing semiconductor device.
Therefore, there is a need in this industry to avoid the reverse engineering by setting some fake devices in the semiconductor apparatus.